staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Trzy wieki; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3618 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3833); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 3619 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3834); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Kto buszował w ogrodzie odc. 5 (Clucking in the vegetable patch); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Sąsiedzi - Akwarium odc. 41 (Akvarium); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.6 Olbrzymie dżonki (Les Grandes Jonques); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 10:20 Tam i z powrotem - Portal, odc. 1 (Foreign Exchange // The Portal, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Pomysłowa dziewczyna; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Wizja lokalna; serial TVP 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 968; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1535; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 9 "Ogród na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Urlopy wychowawcze; magazyn 14:55 Książka pod choinkę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 12/13 - Cofnąć czas; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3620 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3835); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3621 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3836); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1362 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1536; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 973; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Chata to nie dom odc. 68 (A hovel is not a home); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 D'Artagnan i trzej muszkieterowie, cz. 1 (D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires, 1 partie) - txt srt.777 92'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2005) 22:10 D'Artagnan i trzej muszkieterowie, cz. 2 (D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires, 2 partie) - txt srt.777 89'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2005) 23:50 Czerwona Róża - odc. 1 (Stephen King's Rose Red 1) 81'; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:20 Tradycja - część 1. Koncert finałowy IV Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej Warszawa Singera 01:55 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc. 3 (Kingdom Hospital); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:35 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc.4 (Kingdom Hospital); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:15 Vivat Academia 54'; film dokumentalny 04:10 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 04:15 Książka pod choinkę 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 187/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 188/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 8/26 Poszukiwacze skarbów, czyli o magnesach (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 9/26 Głowa pełna pary czyli o parze (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 08:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 69 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:05 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25 11:10 Święta wojna - (282) Mega Full Wypas; serial TVP 11:45 Rowerowa załoga (The Bike Squad) 76'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy 13:25 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (57) 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z buszmenami ; cykl reportaży 14:05 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 14/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 614); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14) 20:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Panorama 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:10 Twin Town (Twin Town) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 00:50 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 32 ost. (Twin Peaks ep. 29); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:45 Zwichnięcie (Anamorphose 2, L'entrose) 46'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991) 02:35 Sennik polski; felieton 02:40 Załóż się - cz. I ; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:15 Załóż się - cz. II ; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 424 06:30 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 140 08:45 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc. 33 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 85 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 70 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 996 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 602 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 176 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 177 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 983 16:40 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc. 25 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 71 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 603 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 997 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Wielki Joe - film przygodowy reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Bill Paxton, Charlize Theron, Rade Serbedzija, Regina King USA 1998 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:35 Dramat w powietrzu - thriller sensacyjny reż. Charles Correll, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Casey Sander, Hudson Leick, Michael Gross USA 1996 00:35 Trudny powrót - thriller reż. Dermot Boyd, wyk. Julie Walters, Neil Dudgeon, Ger Ryan, Glen Barry Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 03:35 Nocne randki - talk show odc. 255 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 229 TVN 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:25 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 889 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 The Cut 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Wes Craven, USA 1986 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 67/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Wes Craven, USA 1986 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan, Vanessa L. Williams, James Coburn USA 1996 22:20 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Bruce Willis, Christopher Walken, Bruce Dern, Alexandra Powers USA 1996 00:25 Jaja za stali - serial komediowy odc. 6/6 Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kartoflisko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 3/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Na szwedzkim lądzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rozmowa z ... - Tomaszem Górnickim (Akcja Świąteczna Paczka); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 969; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Kaszuby na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele 114'; reż.:Jan Kulczyński; wyk.:Barbara Bursztynowicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Zofia Kucówna, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jadwiga Jankowska, Maryna Bersz, Henryk Talar, Waldemar Koronacki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Wrocław kryminalny Krajewskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Siwobrodzi rokersi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Ulice Kultury - (47); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Parafia św. Katarzyny w Zgierzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kartoflisko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Na szwedzkim lądzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Kaszuby na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 969; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Jesienna przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Syndrom opuszczonego gniazda (14); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) 109' kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Panorama 00:10 Pogoda 00:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:20 Polska na weekend - Kaszuby na weekend; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 969; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Jesienna przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Syndrom opuszczonego gniazda (14); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) 109' kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) (15/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:20 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (4/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Buon Appetito! II - program kulinarny 10:20 Prognoza pogody 10:25 Telezakupy 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Werdykt - program sądowy, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (21/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (5/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (22/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Złodziejska zemsta (Detour) - film kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Jeff Fahey, James Russo, Michael Madsen, Gary Busey, Tim Thomerson, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel - program rozrywkowy, dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Zachodni wiatr (Westenwind) (10/52) - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999, wyk. Joep Sertons, Miryanna van Reeden, Inge Ipenburg, Daan Schuurmans, Kirsten Mulder, René van Asten, Wouter Nicolaas , dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Niebezpieczna zazdroœść (Absolute Desire) - film erotyczny, USA 2003, reż. D'Salvo, wyk. Julia Taylor, Mandy Bright, Zenza Raggi, Nikki Bellucci, Mick Blue, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TV 4 06:15 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Lingo - teleturniej 09:20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:20 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:50 mała Czarna - talk show 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Dharma i Greg 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 43 USA 2005 22:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 44 USA 2005 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy 01:30 Playboy special Akademia seksu - reality show odc. 8 02:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:45 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 04:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton u¶miechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Kr±g miło¶ci - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/26 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 123/188 09:35 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 31/39 10:35 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/17 11:40 Wy¶cig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 124/188 14:55 Maraton u¶miechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton u¶miechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 21/25 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 69/145 17:00 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 32/39 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/17 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 22/25 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 70/145 20:10 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku - western komediowy 22:10 Pole marzeń - dramat obyczajowy 00:20 Uprowadzenie - film SF 02:25 Wy¶cig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 08:50 Magazyn Clip 09:10 na żywo judo: Turniej Przedolimpijski: KENO Cup 11:00 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 12:50 Puchar UEFA: FC Nürnberg - AZ Alkmaar 15:00 Puchar Włoch: Empoli - Juventus 16:50 Puchar UEFA: Anderlecht - Tottenham Hotspur FC 18:00 na żywo Punkt, Set, Mecz 18:30 na żywo PLS 20:25 na żywo liga holenderska: PSV Einhoven - Roda Kerkrade 22:40 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Lennox Lewis - Mike Dixon TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 130 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Na dobry początek - program religijny odc. 1/3 10:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 58 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 218 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Zapowiedź ciszy - film obyczajowy reż. Lech J. Majewski, Krzysztof Sowiński, wyk. Franciszek Blada, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zbigniew Bielski, Julitta Sękiewicz Polska 1978 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Pekin - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 59 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 60 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 59 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 60 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Zapowiedź ciszy - film obyczajowy reż. Lech J. Majewski, Krzysztof Sowiński, wyk. Franciszek Blada, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zbigniew Bielski, Julitta Sękiewicz Polska 1978 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 03:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 218 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 05:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zielony groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Julie gotuje: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 135 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Dania w pół godziny: Wieczór filmowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 09:15 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:40 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 10:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zielony groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Kenny Rogers - talk show odc. 69 14:30 Julie gotuje: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 135 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Quebec - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 16:20 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:45 Julie gotuje: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 135 16:50 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Dynia z rodziną - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 135 19:05 Martha 2: Paige Davis - talk show odc. 70 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marchewkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 14 21:45 Figle: Justin North: Brzoskwiniowe tartinki z kremem malinowo-waniliowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 2 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Romantyczna kolacja - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 23:30 Sobota w kuchni: Rick Stain i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 00:00 Jamie w domu 2: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:30 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 01:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 01:30 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 8 02:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:15 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:45 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Quebec - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 04:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:35 Para w kuchni: Kolendra i pietruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 08:00 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Blythe Danner, Bob Dishy, Jonathan Silverman, Richard Bright USA 1986 09:55 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:35 Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 12:25 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 14:35 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 16:45 Życie ukryte w słowach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Isabel Coixet, wyk. Sarah Polley, Tim Robbins, Sverre Anker Ousdal, Javier Cámara Hiszpania 2005 18:50 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 19:25 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Przyjęty - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Pink, wyk. Justin Long, Jonah Hill, Adam Herschman, Columbus Short USA 2006 22:40 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 00:20 Omen - horror reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lee Remick, Harvey Stephens, David Warner, Leo McKern USA 1976 02:10 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 03:45 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony 'Treach' Criss USA 2005 05:20 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Katarzyna Cygan, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Ewa Kuculis, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1986 Canal + Film 08:30 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 10:20 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 12:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 14:55 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 3 ost. reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 16:35 Paparazzi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Abascal, wyk. Cole Hauser, Robin Tunney, Tom Sizemore, Dennis Farina USA 2004 18:00 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 20:00 Takeshis' - komediodramat reż. Takeshi Kitano, wyk. Kotomi Kyono, Kayoko Kishimoto, Ren Osugi, Takeshi Kitano Japonia 2005 21:55 Robbie Williams - A Close Encounter - koncert 23:30 Przyjęty - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Pink, wyk. Justin Long, Jonah Hill, Adam Herschman, Columbus Short USA 2006 01:05 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 03:35 Z odzysku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2005 05:20 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda Álvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Real Madryt 10:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Union Olimpija Ljubljana - Prokom Trefl Sopot 12:00 1 na 1 Extra: Marcin Gortat - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 13:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 14:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Real Madryt 16:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Union Olimpija Ljubljana - Prokom Trefl Sopot 18:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Kolporter Korona Kielce 22:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 22:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Lazio Rzym 00:35 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: MeczDetroit Pistons - Chicago Bulls 03:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 04:15 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 05:15 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna reż. Elizabeth Allen, wyk. Emma Roberts, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Sara Paxton, Jake McDorman USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 07:45 Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 09:10 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 10:40 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 13:15 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 14:50 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:45 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 18:05 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett USA 2006 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 20:45 Premiera Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Liz Friedlander, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Rob Brown, Dante Basco, Lauren Collins USA 2006 22:40 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 00:25 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 01:55 Shutter - Widmo - horror reż. Banjong Pisanthanakun, Parkpoom Wongpoom, wyk. Ananda Everingham, Natthaweeranuch Thongmee, Achita Sikamana, Unnop Chanpaibool Tajlandia 2004 03:30 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 04:55 Beyoncé B-Day Tour - koncert HBO 2 06:00 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 07:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 10:10 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 11:30 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 13:00 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 13:45 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 14:30 Auta - film animowany reż. John Lasseter, wyk. USA 2006 16:25 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 18:15 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 19:40 Take That - koncert 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Kelnerzy - komedia reż. Rob McKittrick, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner USA 2005 22:30 Syriana - thriller reż. Stephen Gaghan, wyk. Kayvan Novak, George Clooney, Amr Waked, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 00:35 Graves End - thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita USA 2004 02:10 Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Casey Affleck, Liv Tyler, Mary Kay Place, Seymour Cassel USA 2005 03:40 Król - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Marsh, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Derek Alvarado, E. Matthew Buckley, Monica Pena USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:10 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 13:40 Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 15:15 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:55 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 18:25 Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 20:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Biedni arystokraci - komedia reż. Charlotte de Turckheim, wyk. Jacques Weber, Charlotte de Turckheim, Vincent Desagnat, Catherine Jacob Francja 2006 21:50 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 23:20 Kontrowersyjna propozycja - komedia romantyczna reż. Emily Skopov, wyk. Traci Lords, Paul Johansson, Sherilyn Fenn, Mariette Hartley USA 2006 00:50 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 Cinemax 06:00 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 07:35 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 09:50 Złoto dla naiwnych - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Jack Palance, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz USA 1991 11:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 14:15 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 16:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Aktorki oscarowe - magazyn filmowy 16:40 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 18:10 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie. Premiera Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 21:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Czerwony pył - dramat polityczny reż. Tom Hooper, wyk. Hilary Swank, Jamie Bartlett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ian Roberts Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:50 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 01:20 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 03:05 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Ashton Kutcher - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 07:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 09:15 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 11:25 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 13:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 13:45 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 15:15 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 16:55 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 18:30 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 20:00 Złoto dla naiwnych - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Jack Palance, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz USA 1991 22:00 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 23:55 Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 01:25 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:30 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 04:35 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 8 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Inspektor Morgan prowadzi śledztwo - thriller reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Stanley Baker, Hardy Krüger, Micheline Presle, John Van Eyssen Wlk. Brytania 1959 09:40 Romantyczni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Anna Seniuk, Ignacy Gogolewski, Małgorzata Leśniewska Polska 1970 11:20 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z sali sądowej - serial dokumentalny 11:55 ostatni seans Zupełnie normalni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Delroy Lindo, Rosemary Dunsmore, Kevin Duhaney Kanada 2003 13:30 Kochankowie z Marony - melodramat reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Barbara Horawianka, Andrzej Antkowiak, Józef Łotysz, Władysław Hańcza Polska 1966 15:20 Seks na ekranie: Pokusy Ewy - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 16:20 Biuro zabójców - komedia kryminalna reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Oliver Reed, Telly Savalas, Diana Rigg, Philippe Noiret Wlk. Brytania 1969 18:15 Burzliwy spokój - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Marc Moutout, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Laurent Lucas, Cylia Malki, Olivier Perrier Francja/Belgia 2003 20:00 ostatni seans Lot "Intrudera" - film wojenny reż. John Milius, wyk. Danny Glover, Willem Dafoe, Brad Johnson, Rosanna Arquette USA 1991 22:00 Don's Plum - dramat obyczajowy reż. R.D. Robb/John Schindler, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Scott Bloom, Amber Benson, Kevin Connolly USA/ Szwecja/ Dania 1998 23:40 Szkarłatna litera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall, Robert Prosky USA 1995 02:00 Pacjentka z pokoju 69 - film krótkometrażowy 02:25 Wschodni pałac, zachodni pałac - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yuan Zhang, wyk. Si Han, Jun Hu, Wei Zhao Chiny 1996 Kino Polska 06:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bez grzechu - film obyczajowy reż. Wiktor Skrzynecki, wyk. Joanna Kreft-Baka, Sława Kwaśniewska, Ewa Ziętek, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1988 07:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Obrazki na żywej skórze - film dokumentalny reż. Julian Pakuła, wyk. Polska 1975 08:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Deklinacja - film animowany 08:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 08:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/72. 08:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/78. 09:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman 09:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman Znachor - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz Polska 1981 11:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak 12:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Wypowiedź: Jerzy Bończak 12:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 14:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Jeniec Europy - film kostiumowy reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Roland Blanche, Vernon Dobtcheff, Didier Flamand, François Berléand Polska/Francja 1989 17:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bez grzechu - film obyczajowy reż. Wiktor Skrzynecki, wyk. Joanna Kreft-Baka, Sława Kwaśniewska, Ewa Ziętek, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1988 18:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Obrazki na żywej skórze - film dokumentalny reż. Julian Pakuła, wyk. Polska 1975 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Deklinacja - film animowany 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 49B/81. 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 49/84. 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Debiutantka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bożena Adamkówna, Elżbieta Czyżewska Polska 1981 22:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Jan Zachwatowicz - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 2000 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 49B/81. 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 49/84. 23:35 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 117 23:50 Młode kadry - Portrety 23:55 Młode kadry - Portrety 13 lat i 10 miesięcy - etiuda filmowa reż. Jenifer Malmqvist, wyk. Polska 2006 00:05 Młode kadry - Portrety Przez dotyk - etiuda filmowa reż. Julia Kolberger, wyk. Polska 2007 00:20 Młode kadry - Portrety Próba - etiuda filmowa reż. Lukas Zünd, wyk. Polska 2007 00:35 Młode kadry - Portrety Edyta - etiuda filmowa reż. Lukas Zünd, wyk. Polska 2007 01:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak 01:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Wypowiedź: Jerzy Bończak 01:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 03:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 03:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Jeniec Europy - film kostiumowy reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Roland Blanche, Vernon Dobtcheff, Didier Flamand, François Berléand Polska/Francja 1989 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1998 08:00 Wybór Fieldera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Chad Lowe, K'Sun Ray, Daryl Anderson, Jennifer Echols USA 2005 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 27 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 70 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 27 USA 1999 15:00 Wybór Fieldera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Chad Lowe, K'Sun Ray, Daryl Anderson, Jennifer Echols USA 2005 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 71 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa - film kryminalny reż. Kellie Martin, wyk. Kellie Martin, Georg Stanford Brown, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 20:00 Panna Marple: Próba niewinności - film kryminalny reż. Moira Armstrong, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Juliet Stevenson, Denis Lawson, Alison Steadman Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:00 Nawiedzona - thriller reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Kim Raver, Sharon Bajer, Niamh Wilson, Marina Stephenseon Kerr USA 2005 00:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa - film kryminalny reż. Kellie Martin, wyk. Kellie Martin, Georg Stanford Brown, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 02:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 212 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 318 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 105 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 619 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1746 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 120 USA 1988 08:45 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 222 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 104 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 105 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 106 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Cybill - serial odc. 214 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 215 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 120 USA 1988 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 620 USA 1999 15:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 201 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 320 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 216 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 217 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 107 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 114 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 109 USA 2005 22:25 Trawka - serial odc. 110 USA 2005 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 403 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 314 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 00:05 Duma i uprzedzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 01:40 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 308 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:00 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 309 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:30 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 310 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 03:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 405 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 105 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 620 USA 1999 05:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 120 USA 1988 05:30 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 222 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 AXN 06:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 73 Australia 2001 08:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 09:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 73 Australia 2001 13:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 74 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 20:05 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 22:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 23:00 Anakonda - thriller reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Ice Cube, ,Jon Voight, Eric Stolz USA / Brazylia / Peru 1997 00:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 01:40 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 02:35 Anakonda - thriller reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Ice Cube, ,Jon Voight, Eric Stolz USA / Brazylia / Peru 1997 04:15 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 141 Australia 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 141 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 20 USA 2003 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 00:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 21 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:10 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1996 13:12 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2000 14:12 Lexx - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 15:16 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 16:20 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2007 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1996 19:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2000 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Pokolenie mutantów - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada/USA 2003 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 2004 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2007 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Loch Ness - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 08:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 09:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Łowcy mórz: Śmierć w cieśninie Dardanele - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 13:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 14:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Etosza - dziewicza kraina Afryki - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Nagroda Rolexa - film dokumentalny 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Hiszpania - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Bez śmigła - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Cudowne kuracje - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Nagroda Rolexa - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Cudowne kuracje - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Bez śmigła - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Cudowne kuracje - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 07:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 08:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 08:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 09:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 10:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 11:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 11:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 12:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 12:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 13:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 14:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 14:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 15:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 16:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:55 Bernard - serial animowany 17:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 17:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 18:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 19:55 Bernard - serial animowany 20:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:00 Samurai Jack - serial animowany 21:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 22:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 22:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 22:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 23:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 23:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 00:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 01:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 01:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 02:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 04:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 04:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 04:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 05:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 05:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 05:45 Atomówki - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Broń - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Tragiczny początek - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice baseballu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Broń - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Tragiczny początek - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 16:00 Budowle przyszłości: Nowe źródła energii - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny motocykla: Trike - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Narodziny motocykla: Trike - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 21:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Darryl Cozart - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Kościelne organy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 23:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 04:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari dino - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Pionowy start. Śmigłowce - film dokumentalny 07:35 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 08:05 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 08:55 Rakiety i pociski kierowane - film dokumentalny 10:05 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Czas - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 11:05 Walka manewrowa wojsk lądowych - film dokumentalny 12:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 12:40 Wietnam. Droga do piekła: Nacjonalizm i niepodległość - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 13:40 Wietnam. Droga do piekła: Doradcy i zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 14:40 Wielki wybuch: Bóg Słońce - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 15:40 Voodoo: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 16:15 To nie czary!: Topnienie lodowców - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4/20 16:50 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Utrwalanie cieni - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 18:00 Tajemniczy świat: Libia - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 18:35 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Dokumenty dla artystów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy: Hobby - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 20:45 Wielki wybuch: Zagadki wszechświata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 21:45 Wielki wybuch: Królestwo gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 22:40 Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja - film dokumentalny 23:35 Ekscytująca nauka: Receptura Dionizosa. Produkcja wina w Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/11 00:10 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Niekończący się wyścig - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/5 00:45 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieśń wilka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 01:40 Przygoda z przyrodą: Dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 02:25 Ekscytująca nauka: Medyceusze. Co ich zabiło? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/11 Fox Life 08:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pamiętne chwile (Część 2) reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Jak we śnie USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 2 USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 51, Niekompetentny zabójca reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 8, Nocne spotkanie USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Miłość bez granic USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeszłość i teraźniejszość USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Przyczajony ojciec, ukryty mąż USA 1998 14:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 9, Klątwa muzyka USA 2005 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 52, Atak serca reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Anioły i sterowce USA 2000 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 6, Na antenie USA 17:40 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 7, Opiekunki USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Deptak rodzinny USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Reputacja Hope USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Więzienny blues USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Swaty USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 1, Im więcej wiesz, tym większy ma smaczek reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 7 21:55 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 8 23:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 22, Podróż do Meksyku reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 00:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 23, Musical reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Piramidy na Nilu USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 2 Eurosport 08:30 Roger Federer - magazyn 09:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kontiolahti (Finlandia) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 09:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Sparta Praga 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz Szachtar Donieck - Benfica Lizbona 11:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz AC Milan - Celtic Glasgow 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sprinterski kobiet 15:45 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy w Füssen: Mecz półfinałowy kobiet 17:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 18:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - zjazd kobiet 20:30 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy w Füssen: Mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 22:00 Strongman Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 23:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sprinterski kobiet 01:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 11:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 12:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:30 Newport Harbor - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 15:00 Living on the Edge - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 19:30 Efekt Eks - reality show 20:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 21:00 Pamiętnik: Enrique Iglesias - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:30 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 22:00 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 22:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 23:00 MTV Rockuje - program muzyczny 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista TCM 06:05 Sprawa dla detektywa - komedia kryminalna reż. William S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Sheldon Leonard, Virginia Grey USA 1939 07:50 Żegnaj, Chips - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Robert Donat, Greer Garson, Terry Kilburn, John Mills Wlk. Brytania 1939 09:45 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy - dramat wojenny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Glenn Ford, Ingrid Thulin, Charles Boyer, Lee J. Cobb USA 1962 12:15 Wesoła wdowa - musical reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Fernando Lamas, Lana Turner, Una Merkel, Richard Haydn USA 1952 14:00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 15:50 Harum Scarum - musical reż. Gene Nelson, wyk. Elvis Presley, Mary Ann Mobley, Fran Jeffries, Michael Ansara USA 1965 17:15 Myrna Loy: Kobieta twojego życia - film dokumentalny reż. Richard Schickel, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nancy Davis, Henry Fonda, Clark Gable USA 1991 18:05 Sprawa dla detektywa - komedia kryminalna reż. William S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Sheldon Leonard, Virginia Grey USA 1939 19:45 Arena - western reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Gig Young, Jean Hagen, Polly Bergen, Harry Morgan USA 1953 21:00 Terror w przestworzach - film sensacyjny reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Charlton Heston, Susan Dey, Yvette Mimieux, James Brolin USA 1972 22:40 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy - dramat wojenny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Glenn Ford, Ingrid Thulin, Charles Boyer, Lee J. Cobb USA 1962 01:15 Terror w przestworzach - film sensacyjny reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Charlton Heston, Susan Dey, Yvette Mimieux, James Brolin USA 1972 03:00 Telefony, telefony - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Dean Martin, Judy Holliday, Fred Clark, Eddie Foy Jr. USA 1960 05:05 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren, Bob Balaban USA 1984 Canal + Sport 2 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Valencia CF - Athletic Bilbao 22:30 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 23:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 23:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Kolporter Korona Kielce BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 RazzleDazzle - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 11:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:30 Dzikie zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 14:00 Polowanie na okazje - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 16:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 16:30 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Modelowanie ogrodów - program poradnikowy 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 19:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 20:00 Czerwone berety - serial kryminalny 21:00 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 22:00 Czarna Żmija 3 - serial komediowy 22:30 Czerwony Karzeł - serial komediowy 23:00 Czerwone berety - serial kryminalny 00:00 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 00:30 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 02:30 Portrety gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Czerwone berety - serial kryminalny 04:00 Polowanie na okazje - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 7 06:30 Stylowe miejsca: Bel Ami i Chateau D'Esclimont - magazyn turystyczny odc. 2 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 13 07:30 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 5 08:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 08:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:00 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mathew Drennan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 09:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 6 10:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 12:00 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 12:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 13:00 Niebezpieczne nianie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Stylowe miejsca: Bel Ami i Chateau D'Esclimont - magazyn turystyczny odc. 2 14:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:00 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 5 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 13 16:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 27 16:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 42 17:00 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 43 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 5 18:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 57 19:00 Niebezpieczne nianie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 21:00 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 42 21:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 43 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 19 23:00 Jerry Springer - potyczki za kulisami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:30 Gwiazdy na plaży - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 00:00 Nawiedzone domy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 19 02:00 Jerry Springer - potyczki za kulisami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 02:30 Gwiazdy na plaży - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 30 04:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:30 Niebezpieczne nianie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 2 21:30 Review Territory - magazyn 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News - magazyn 22:45 ¦ci±gawki - magazyn komputerowy 23:00 Java Games - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Gonzo Studio Tour - czyli jak powstaje film anime 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 11:00 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:35 Pucca - serial animowany 13:40 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 14:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 14:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 15:55 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 21:45 Galactik Football - serial animowany 22:10 Galactik Football - serial animowany 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 22:55 Naruto - serial animowany 23:15 Naruto - serial animowany 23:40 Naruto - serial animowany Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Co przyniesie jutro? Katrina, ostatni odcinek - film dokumentalny 08:30 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Diagnoza nieznana: Smak trucizny - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 11:05 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 11:55 Grube ryby z Vegas - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 14:25 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 15:15 Diagnoza nieznana: Smak trucizny - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Grube ryby z Vegas - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Kobiety modliszki - film dokumentalny 20:00 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Raz, dwa, trzy... i ¶pisz - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Raz, dwa, trzy... i ¶pisz - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wbrew prawu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Raz, dwa, trzy... i ¶pisz - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Raz, dwa, trzy... i ¶pisz - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Wbrew prawu - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Kobiety modliszki - film dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku